


baby in boots

by pixelated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Horniness, M/M, Roleplay, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, also there are boots, just a lot of horniness, kind of, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated
Summary: “My… my boots—” Sirius stutters stupidly.“Can’t leave without ‘em,” Remus replies with a wink, calm as can be.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 166





	baby in boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlim8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlim8/gifts).



> Written for the Wolfstar Holiday 2020 prompt list that I made and posted on tumblr.
> 
> Day 14: [Boots](https://remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com/post/634951075596828672/its-come-to-my-attention-that-i-have-fireplace)

The alarm clock buzzes on the nightstand beside the bed at 8 AM and Remus groans, pulling the duvet up to his chin as Sirius rolls over to turn the damned Muggle contraption off. He isn’t quite ready for the day to begin, and Remus seems to sense this as he slips an arm over Sirius’s torso and snuggles closer to him.

“Baby,” Sirius says, his voice thick with sleep. “I gotta get ready for work.”

“Stay home and cuddle,” Remus mumbles. His eyes are still closed, his dark eyelashes fluttering gently beneath the single beam of sunlight that has sneaked between the slats of the bedroom’s cheap Venetian blinds and fallen across his sweet face. His curly hair is a messy golden-bronze halo around his head, and Sirius cannot help but smile at his angel as he reaches up to stroke his thumb over Remus’s smooth, freckled cheek.

“I wish I could, but I can’t stay home just because you want me to spoon you,” he tries to explain.

“But I’m cold,” Remus argues with a playful pout, finally cracking his brown eyes open to look up at him. 

Sirius chuckles but can’t really argue with that. It’s the middle of December and freezing in their flat due to the shoddy heating unit, but they’ve made due thus far with continuous heating charms and steaming hot drinks and bundling themselves up in layers upon layers. “Well, maybe if you put some clothes on, you wouldn’t be so cold.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea, but lucky for you I’ve got a better plan for how to warm up.” Remus grins as he closes his eyes again, his fingers skittering lightly over the inside of Sirius’s bare thigh. 

Sirius’s cock twitches at Remus’s warm, inviting touch, and as much as he would love to throw his responsibilities out of the window and onto the snow-covered ground right now and work up a good sweat while thoroughly ravaging his boyfriend, he really  _ does _ need to get to the shop. So instead, he grabs hold of Remus’s wrist and pins his arm against the mattress, dropping several kisses upon his love’s cheeks and lips before rolling out of bed and picking his discarded robe up off of the floor.

“Nice arse,” Remus jokes, smirking as he raises himself up onto one elbow.

Sirius laughs again and pulls the robe on while he walks toward the door. “Behave yourself, and I might be nice and give you what you want when I get home tonight.”

“Love it when you tell me what to do, Daddy,” Remus says, biting his bottom lip.

“I know you do, Baby,” is all Sirius says before exiting their room and hurrying into the bathroom to begin his day with a piss, a shower, and a shave. 

Sirius is a big man, sturdy, tall, and strong, but is completely weak when it comes to Remus and giving him what he wants, which is especially difficult to resist because Remus doesn’t ask for much, and besides, what Sirius wants is to spoil him. He’d be in serious trouble if Remus were after anything more than his affections—he’s truly and happily wrapped around Remus’s little finger.

But Sirius does put his foot down on occasion without any real malice behind it, during times like this, when Remus puts on his cute brat act and Sirius pretends to punish him for being a naughty boy. They play their little back and forth game and honestly, Sirius can’t get enough of it. He wants to indulge Remus and play along, but he really does need to get to work, and with any more of Remus’s flirting and sexy, sleepy voice, Sirius’s defenses will completely crumble. He’s already cracking just thinking about Remus’s pretty pout. He’d give anything any other time to fuck Remus into the mattress, to watch his cheeks go bright pink and his mouth fall open, to pull on his curls and hear that intoxicating moan of his, raspy and breathy from too many nights spent howling at the full moon.

_Save it for later,_ Sirius thinks to himself as he steps out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom, his long dark hair combed out but still wet and dripping on his shoulders. He figures Remus must’ve finally gotten up and dressed for breakfast since he’s no longer in bed. It’s just as well, as Sirius isn’t certain he could tolerate Remus’s delightfully kinky commentary as he dresses without getting too turned on to focus on anything other than Remus’s mouth, his hands, his long legs, his ass.

Once fully clothed and ready to go, Sirius begins to make his way to the living room to pull on his boots and grab his overcoat from the hook by the front door before apparating to the mechanic’s shop that he’s been working in for the past few months, but his usual routine has been thwarted by the sight of Remus posing seductively on their sofa with one knee bent and wearing nothing but a cheeky, knowing grin and Sirius’s thick-soled combat boots.

“My… my boots—” Sirius stutters stupidly. He isn’t sure where to look—at Remus’s gorgeous body, at his coat by the door, at the ticking clock on the wall, or at the dirty boots on the sofa which, to be quite honest, are the very least of his concerns at the moment.

Damn this boy.

“Can’t leave without ‘em,” Remus replies with a wink, calm as can be.

Quickly, Sirius attempts to pull himself together.

“Oh?” he says more than he asks, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against the wall. “Do I have to punish a little wolf before he’ll let me go to work?”

“I already called in for you,” Remus says, tilting his chin up defiantly when Sirius steps over to him. “Turns out you have a terrible fever.”

“A fever, huh?” Sirius can only shake his head while he plops himself down on the sofa and beckons Remus toward himself. “Naughty little thing you are,” Sirius tells him, swatting his backside when Remus moves to straddle his lap. “I ought to summon those boots right off your feet and leave you here all day, horny and alone.”

“But you won’t.”

“I won’t,” Sirius agrees, watching as Remus’s nimble fingers move to the button of his black jeans.

“So either give me a proper punishment then,” Remus challenges, leaning down a bit to whisper into Sirius’s ear, “or fuck me while I wear your boots, Daddy.”

And _fuck._ Sirius’s brain is short circuiting.

As he scoops Remus up into his arms and throws him down onto the sofa, Sirius figures he can probably find a new job anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com)! 💙


End file.
